powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Smogger
Smogger is a gas-themed demon who serves as the primary antagonist of the episode Up to the Challenge. Character History This monster was summoned by Jinxer to serve Vypra, defeat the Power Rangers and destroy Mariner Bay by hurling explosive orbs at buildings that causes them to ignite. He confronts the Lightspeed Rangers and summons an army of Batlings to hold them down while he escapes. Chad and Kelsey went after the monster and gave chase into an old building, he got cornered, but he used his Explosive Gas to cause an explosion that ended Yellow Ranger in the hospital when she fired her Rescue Blaster at the door where he smoked. He sees the results of both the Yellow and Blue Rangers being "out for the count" and goes out to find Vypra and tell her the news, little did he know that (A), the Blue and Yellow Rangers had survived the blast, and (B), Brain, a young man who seems to have a small grudge over the Blue Ranger, was secretly fowling him, when he got to the secrete hiding place, he proudly tells Vipra the news of how he took care of both the Yellow and Blue Rangers, after words, Vipra then orders Smogger to use his Explosive Gas to blow up Mariner Bay, they caught Brian, who was spying on both Vipra and Smogger, but he says he wants to defeat the Blue Ranger himself, Smogger then returns to Mariner Bat with an army of Batlings and goes to the main street tunnel to try and blow up Mariner Bay from underneath, the Red, Green and Pink Rangers came to battle the monster, he sends the Batlings but they were all easily defeated, he took out the Rangers by first tieing them up with his Mouth Energy Rope attack and throwing a barrage of Exploding Orbs at the Rangers, he was about to finish them off with a much larger Orb Bomb until the Yellow Ranger came to the rescue in her Lightspeed Cycle and blasted the bomb back at Smogger with the Rescue Speeder and using her Rescue Blaster to free the Rangers, they were still out matched, but the Blue Ranger (after both battling and saving Brian from Vypra's hypnoses) came in to help, the Red and Blue Rangers then rode on the Lightspeed Cycle and blasted him with the Lightspeed Cycle blasters and the Rescue Blaster to weaken him enough to run him over with the Lightspeed Cycle, finally destroying him. Personality Smogger is a ruthless monster that love to wreck havoc on the city. Powers and Abilities * 'Gas Travel: '''Smogger can turn himself into white gas for faster travel. * '''Batling Summoning: '''Smogger can summon an army of Batlings to aid him in battle. * '''Ball Transformation: '''Smogger can turn himself into a ball and roll at high speeds. * '''Explosive Gas: '''Smogger can fire a spray of gas for his finger tips that will explode upon contact with fire. * '''Mouth Energy Ropes: '''Smogger can fire green energy laser-like robes from his mouth that will wrap around the enemy and will turn into vines. Arsenal * '''Orb Bombs: '''Smogger can create small orb-like bombs from the gas created from his fingers and hurl them at the enemy. They are strong enough to take down buildings in one hit and set them on fire. Behind the scenes Portrayed * Smogger is voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz, the voice of Alpha 5. Notes *Unlike his Sentai counterpart, he was not revived into a giant by Jinxer and did not fight a giant battle. *During the battle with the Red, Pink and Green Rangers, he says "''Great balls of fire!", a line used by Mr. Magoo, the protagonist of a series of comic books called Whats up Mr. Magoo?. See Also Category:Lightspeed Rescue Category:Lightspeed Rescue Monsters Category:PR Monsters Without Zord Fights